streetfighterfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder
|género = Videojuego de lucha |modalidades = 1 jugador, multijugador versus |clasificaciones= |medio digital = |requerimientos = |introducción = |gabinete = |sistema arcade = |cpu = |sonido = |visualización = }} era un videojuego de lucha 3D en desarrollo por parte Capcom, planeado para publicarse como máquina arcade y más tarde posiblemente también para Sony PlayStation 2. Lamentablemente este fue cancelado a mitad de su desarrollo en el año 2003. Desarrollo Al igual que los videojuegos KOF: Maximum Impact (2004) y KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (2006) de la compañía SNK Playmore, estuvo diseñado con la intención de trasladar una saga de videojuegos de lucha bidimensional 2D al formato 3D. Esto también ya había sido hecho con anterioridad por los videojuegos de la saga Street Fighter EX, que Capcom había producido en conjunto con la compañía Arika. Capcom realizo un beta test de éste videojuego, pero después de recibir retro-alimentación negativa por parte de los jugadores y la extensión hasta más meses de desarrollo de aquellos provistos originalmente, el videojuego fue cancelado en agosto del año 2003. Argumento La sombra del miedo se cierne sobre Metro City. Un hombre conocido sólo como Death, estaba deambulando por Metro City con una bomba como amenaza. La bomba recibía el nombre en código 'Laughter Sun' (Sol Risueño). El alcalde Mike Haggar en contacto con los personajes protagonistas con el fin de localizar y derrotar a Death para después desactivar la bomba. Se necesitan códigos para desactivar la bomba, y es ahí donde el subtitulo 'Code Holders' (Portadores de Código) entran en juego. D.D. y sus compañeros de equipo, Rook e Ingrid, eran 'Code Holders'. Sus códigos eran 'Ogre' (Ogro), 'Fallen Angel' (Ángel Caído), e 'Isis'. El videojuego tendría un límite de tiempo, y dependiendo de cuánto tiempo el jugador tomara para completarlo, la secuencia final podría variar.Street Fighter V: Interview with Toyohisa Tanabe Personajes disponibles Personajes nuevos Jugabilidad El sistema de energía tenia grados: si el jugador perdía un grado, ocurría un momento de receso y entonces la pelea continuaba, muy similar al sistema de vitalidad en el videojuego Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire. Sin embargo, el sistema de vitalidad también estaba enlazado a la barra de poder: por cada grado perdido, un personaje ganaba un nivel adicional en su Barra Super Combo (con la Barra de Vitalidad intacta, un jugador sólo disponía de movimientos Super Combo de un sólo nivel). Los movimientos Super Arts se distribuían en tres grados, cada uno costando uno, dos o tres niveles se la barra cada uno para poder utilizarlos. Muchas partes del sistema fueron utilizadas posteriormente en el videojuego Capcom Fighting Jam para el estilo de juego del personaje Ingrid y más tarde Capcom reviso el concepto de luchadores 2D en 3D en los videojuegos más tradicionales Street Fighter IV y Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. Legado Aunque que el videojuego nunca recibió un estreno oficial, la idea de solamente personajes propios de Capcom en un videojuego crossover se usó en cambio en un videojuego de lucha en 2D, Capcom Fighting Jam, publicado en el año 2004. Uno de los personajes originales programado para debutar en Capcom Fighting All Stars: Code Holder, Ingrid, aparecería como personaje disponible en el videojuego Capcom Fighting Jam''y más tarde en el videojuego ''Street Fighter Alpha 3 MAX para PlayStation Portable. Dos ideas únicas utilizadas en el videojuego "Breaks" (Recesos) entre las rondas y los movimientos finales similares al concepto de los movimientos "Fatality" que se utilizan en los videojuegos de lucha de la saga Mortal Kombat. Subsiguientes videojuegos de lucha de Capcom no implementaron estas ideas. En el agosto de 2016, nueva información e imágenes para el videojuego fueron agregadas en el sitio web de la enciclopedia oficial del videojuego Street Fighter V, incluyendo los nuevos carteles inéditos (algunos creados por Shinkiro, el artista que dibujó las ilustraciones de promoción para los videojuegos Capcom Fighting Jam y Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars) y la revelación completa del personaje jefe final Death (que fue durante muchos años sólo visto como una silueta en uno los volantes de promoción para el videojuego).Street Fighter V Treasures: Fighting All-Stars Materials Curiosidades * D.D., Ingrid y Rook hicieron una aparición cameo en el videojuego tokusatsu/RPG rítmico Otoranger (2013) desarrollado por Capcom. Galería Ilustraciones oficiales AllStarsDD.png|D.D. AllStarsRook.png|Rook AllStarsIngrid.png|Ingrid AllStarsRyu.png|Ryu AllStarsChunli.png|Chun-Li AllStarsStrider.png|Hiryu AllStarsHaggar.png|Haggar AllStarsPoison.png|Poison AllStarsAlex.png|Alex AllStarsCharlie.png|Nash (Charlie) AllStarsBatsu.png|Batsu AllStarsAkira.png|Akira AllStarsGouki.png|Gouki (Akuma) AllStarsDemitri.png|Demitri D.D. Crew.png|Vestimenta alternativa para D.D. y sus compañeros de equipo. All Stars.png|Vestimenta alternativa para el elenco de All Stars. Death.png|Silueta de Death tal y como aparecía en un volante publicitario de AM Show. Capturas de pantalla Capcom_Fighting_All_Stars_Character Select.png|Pantalla de selección de personaje. Capcom_Fighting_All_Stars_Versus.png|Pantalla de match-up. Capcom_Fighting_All_Stars_00-11.png|D.D. versus Ryu. Capcom_Fighting_All_Stars_00-12.png|Hiryu versus Nash. Capcom_Fighting_All_Stars_00-13.png|Haggar vs Ingrid. Capcom_Fighting_All_Stars_00-14.png|D.D. versus Akira. Vídeos Capcom Fighting All Stars Code Holder CAPCOM FIGHTING ALL-STARS PS2 & Arcade - CANCELLED!|Trailer de promoción Capcom Fighting All-Stars (Match Footage Collection) Enlaces externos *[http://www.finalfight.classicgaming.gamespy.com/cfamain.html Capcom Fighting All-Stars at Final Fight Online] *[http://ffl.sakura.ne.jp/rv/box1/capcom_fas.htm Capcom Fighting All-Stars page from the Fighters Frontline] (japonés) Referencias en:Capcom Fighting All-Stars Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Videojuegos crossover